


The Ouija Board Says That's Not What It Was Made For

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: The third time's the charm when it comes to bringing out the ouija board right?





	The Ouija Board Says That's Not What It Was Made For

**Author's Note:**

> Like any good Halloween franchise, you just gotta keep rehashing the same idea. [The Ouija Board Says You’re a Little Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613076) and [The Ouija Board Says Oh Crap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307159) are the first two parts.

Daisy may not have followed many of Robbie’s warning when it came to the supernatural, but that didn’t mean she didn't hear them. And now as she set the ouija board on the Reyes’ kitchen table, she hoped Robbie and his overly cautious nature had been right. Gabe looked skeptical as he watched, but Daisy knew he was just trying to keep his expectations low. Maybe this was a dumb idea but even if it didn’t work, it had been a good excuse to pull Gabe away from his school books for a bit. 

“Do you think we should use candles instead of the lights?”

Magic and spirit stuff always seemed to clash with technology in stories but maybe it was just for the aesthetic. Gabe thought about it for a moment before he wheeled off into the kitchen, picking through a drawer of junk until he pulled out a couple of candles and a book of matches. He handed one of the candles to Daisy as he returned to his spot at the table, lighting his candle before handing the matches over as well.

“It can’t hurt right?”

Daisy shook her head as she broke off a match and lit it.

“Nope, might even help. Your brother seems like the sort who would get his briefs in a twist over an open flame.”

A small huff of a laugh wasn’t much but at least Gabe was looking more interested. With the candles lit, the ouija board out, and nothing else Daisy could think of to delay their experiment, it was time to give it a try. 

"Oh spooooky spirits and ghosts,"  
Gabe snickered at how overdramatic Daisy was being already, with her arms raised and fingers wiggling like she was casting a spell. "Go forth and bring us Robbie Reyes, the Ghost Rider, the skeletal racer, the Roast Rider, the devil's bounty hunter."  
Daisy held her dramatic pose, staring down Gabe as his resolve to stay serious started to crack. 

The candles both going out at the same time brought the seriousness of the mood back.  
"That was just you, right?"  
Gabe's voice was barely above a whisper, trying to sound calmer than he looked. Despite Robbie being a resurrect flaming skeleton, Gabe still found the idea of ghosts and goblins being real hard to swallow.  
"No, not me, the board would have rattled a little."  
They looked at one another across the table before Daisy reached out for the ouija board's planchette, hand jerking back as the house's landline started ringing. 

There was a moment of silence between Daisy and Gabe as they looked at the phone, looked at the board, then back to the ringing phone.  
"Well, aren't you going to answer it?"  
"He's your brother, maybe you should?"  
"This was your idea!"  
The staredown lasted until the next ring of the phone and Daisy ran to get it.

"Hello?"  
"What the hell are you two doing?"  
Robbie sounded about as exasperated as Daisy had expected, his low voice somehow dropping even lower which just made him even growlier.  
"And don't try to deny that you guys are up to something, the other guy is getting annoyed about being harassed."  
Daisy shut her mouth and glanced over to Gabe who just shrugged and mouthed how this was her idea.  
"Wellllll, your phone is broken-"  
"And who's fault is that?"  
"Technically I was the one who quaked it to pieces but it's your fault that it happened. But with your phone broken, we didn't know how else to get a hold of you and since this is kind of an emergency we broke out the ouija board to try and contact you."  
If it wasn't for the noise in the background Daisy would have thought the line had been disconnected from Robbie's growing silence. 

"How mad is he?"  
Gabe whispered loud enough for Daisy to hear him and she gave him a shrug before covering the phone.  
"He's quiet at the moment so I'm going to assume he's finding out if this vengeance worthy or not."

"I can still hear you Dais. And if you seriously sent a bunch of ghosts and spirits after me just because you two ate all the candy…"

Daisy cringed because that was exactly what had happened, she just didn't think the ouija board would actually work.  
"Er, if that is what happened, and I'm not saying it is or anything, but uh how mad are you going to be?"

Robbie muttering in Spanish wasn't very promising but the heavy sigh made Daisy relax. Annoyed but not flaming skeleton levels of annoyed.  
"If the two of you get all the pumpkins carved before I'm done at work, I'll get another bag of candy before heading home. And stop playing with that damn ouija board! If I get one more ghost calling me the Roast Rider…"  
"Ok, ok, it's a deal. No more ouija board and all three pumpkins carved in exchange for candy and no vengeance."

Daisy grinned as she hung up, giving Gabe a thumbs up.  
"So, now that your brother isn't going to kill us for the ouija board, let's put the Ghost Rider on his pumpkin and really see how much we can test his patience this year."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr as soulofevil


End file.
